Earthworm Jim (Tonipelimies)
Earthworm Jim is one of the Level Pack Characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Earthworm Jim franchise. Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Intelligence (Four brains) *Grapple (Worm Whip) *Drone (Worm Body) *Glide (Helicopter-Head) *Target (Plasma Blaster) **Laser **Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser Deflection *LEGO Constructs (The Orb of Quite Remarkable Power) *Sword Switches (Sword of Righteousness) *Boomerang (Snott) Quotes * "I have come to save the universe!...Again!" - Jim's first line when entering the game * "My uncanny worm senses tell me that there's work to be done!" - Jim's second line when entering the game * "Time to kick some bad guy booty!" - Jim's third line when entering the game * "Until next time, my friends!" - Jim's first line when leaving the game * "A hero never chickens out, but sometimes you have to break the rules!" - Jim's second line when leaving the game * "Uh...I think I left the stove on! Gotta go! Bye!" - Jim's third line when leaving the game * "Whooooaa Nelly!!!" - Jim, when traveling through the vortex * "Hey Batman, I've always wanted to try one of you're suits, mind if I borrow at least one? Pretty please?!" - Jim, when meeting Batman ** "Maybe, I think your suit is more useful enough." - Batman's reaction dialogue * "How come I don't have an awesome spaceship like you!" - Jim, when meeting Benny ** "And your ship is a TURBINE ENGINE!? Your is truly more AWESOME!" - Benny's reaction dialogue * "Hey Mr. Doctor, sorry I thought your TARDIS thingy was a bathroom!" - Jim, when meeting The Doctor * "Call me crazy, but for some reason, you sound vaguely familiar!" - Jim, when meeting Homer ** "Same here! Want to go into Moe's to talk about our similarities?" - Homer's reaction dialogue. * "You sound like my evil twin, but just in case, I ain't falling for that disguise!" - Jim, when meeting Krusty * "Snott is that you?! Since when did you learn how to float?!" - Jim, when meeting Slimer * "Great! My faithful sidekick Peter Puppy has come to...Whoops! Wrong talking dog!" - Jim, when meeting Jake * "Oh Sonic, what great times we've each had in the 90's! Where do the years go?" - Jim, when meeting Sonic ** "Uuuhhh... very well, Jim. Though I have bad days since 2006 but this time I'm better like before!" - Sonic's reaction dialogue * "Even Queen Slug-for-a-Butt's you-know-what is larger than you!" - Jim, when seeing a giant character or riding a mech * "Evil Jim?! How did you gain the ability to have the same colors as me?!" - Jim, when seeing himself * "Eat dirt you puny plastic pansies! Ahahahahaha!" - Jim, while in combat * "Grrrrroovy!" - Jim, when obtaining an collectible * "Oh thank gosh, I'm still alive!" - Jim, after respawning * "I'll solve this problem with my four hyper intelligent brains!" - Jim, when preparing to solve a puzzle * "I've done sudoku puzzles that were easier than this!" - Jim, when unable to solve a puzzle Art credit Original minifigure is created by bricksanity_customson Imgrum. Trivia *Earthworm Jim is voiced by Dan Castellaneta, who previously voiced him in the TV series. **He also voices Homer Simpson and Krusty the Clown. This is referenced in Jim's Quotes. *When idle, Earthworm Jim uses his head as an jump-rope similar how he did in the games. *Earthworm Jim's dialogue to Sonic is referenced to 90's when Earthworm Jim and Sonic games are released on Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Characters Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom characters by Tonipelimies Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Earthworm Jim Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Intelligence Access Category:Grapple Category:Drone Mazes Category:Glide Category:Target Category:Laser Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Laser Deflector Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Sword Switch Category:Boomerang